


Blossom Tears - Jung Taekwoon

by vixx_trix



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx_trix/pseuds/vixx_trix
Summary: !! THIS IS ONLY JUST A DRAFT WRITING- I ONLY DID THIS FOR FUN AND IT IS INSPIRED BY BLOSSOM TEARS !!
Kudos: 1





	Blossom Tears - Jung Taekwoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly disturbing but just read at your own risk (or i guess it's not *too* disturbing? )

**The blood drips down his fingers as he looks at the girl he once loved, lying in the pool of her own blood, the brand new white dress seeps with a dark red. He turns to look in the broken mirror beside him. He swallowed dryly, looking at the blood that was on his suit and face. His hair was all a mess from pulling and messing with it, the headache became worse. The bathroom floor was a mess with scissors and sewing equipment. Heavily breathing, he looked back at her, as a tear streamed down his face.** **_What have I done?_ ** **He stared at her face, her hair falling perfectly onto her shoulders, the water that had diluted the blood was up to her chest. He kept on holding her cold hands, she couldn’t leave him now, that was definite. The moment he woke up and didn’t see her...it sent him absolutely mad. Was this a good decision? He looked back at the broken mirror, seeing the psycho look in his eyes. And with the sliver of a smile, he started to laugh. More tears came and the laughing turned into sobbing as he looked back at the girl he had killed, there’s no turning back now. He now knows what he did, but smiles again.**

**_“She won’t be able to leave me now...not ever.” He sighed. “She won’t be able to like anyone else but me...no one else. Only me.”_ **

* * *

**The frustration. The anger. The fear….she couldn’t leave just like that. The more I looked into the bathtub and saw her lifeless body in front of me, I felt my soul laugh and become happy. But looking in the mirror I looked like I was a psycho. I stared at the blood on my hands and started to laugh again, stupid Taekwoon, you should have just done this before. I drained the diluted water down the drain and cleaned up the wounds that I had used, I looked behind the bathtub to find the other pair of scissors, reaching over and grabbing them to examine. Placing it aside, another wave of emotions came over me, was I proud of myself? She technically cannot ever leave me, and the final dress I made for her….she can wear it forever. I can keep her forever. And no one else can take her away from me. I held her cold hands again, it was like she was sleeping peacefully.**

**  
“My dear...you’re finally safe with me,” I laughed and turned on the warm water, to wash off the blood from my hands and in the bathtub.**

**The sewing materials were still on the ground, some had blood on it, the scissors were stained with it. I felt nothing now, nothing at all. No sympathy for my actions, nothing else mattered. I carried her cold body out of the bathtub, the dress left a red hue from the blood. The sky outside turned darker and darker emitting a dark blue light in the room, as the dim light in the bathroom turned off and I carried her to the couch. Sitting her up to look at the dress I handcrafted myself, I smiled like she was actually here with me. I laughed, how silly.**

**“You would have loved this. You would have looked lovely in this, my dear, and you can wear it forever,”**

**I looked over and felt the cold air finally hit me again. The smile on my face disappeared as the water dripped down from her dress. She couldn’t speak anymore. She couldn’t laugh, she couldn’t smile, she couldn’t do...anything. I looked around again, the big sewing machine was still sitting on my desk, the paper with all the drafts on the floor, the chair that was flipped over. Then I realized my blood-stained suit, but still, I felt no pity. It was like I completed my mission, to make sure she never leaves me. But was this extreme?...Maybe, but I said I would have done anything to make her stay.**

**The last words before I grabbed the scissors after I said that no one else could have her…**

**‘ _Taekwoon, I would never do such a thing,’_**

**And my last words to her…. _‘Then that’s good...no one will ever touch you now…’_**

**My vision got blurry and I stumbled back. I looked back at her, she looked so cold, the dress was still drenched. I felt the tears come in, but the pain that comes when someone is crying? It never came. I stumbled my way to her and picked her up again. _You’re mine...You’re mine forever…._ The tears fell on her cheek, but there was still nothing in my heart other than love for her. She was mine forever, I was going to marry her...I had the ring prepared- the dress was almost finished. I put her down again and grabbed the scissors and sat in front of her. Maniacally laughing, I took the scissors and stabbed myself in the stomach, before taking the final stab in my chest and collapsing on the cold floor. I didn’t feel anything, but now I know I’ll be with her now… **

**_my blossom tears hit the floor, the ones that cried for this woman, she will remember me forever._ **


End file.
